1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing system for making a print based on image data of a picture frame photographed by a camera, and a camera for use with the printing system.
2. Background Arts
According to the conventional photo film development and printing system, a user takes exposed photo film to a photofinisher or its agency, and receives the developed photo film and subsequent photo prints at the photofinisher or the agency. Therefore, the user has to go to the photofinisher or the agency at least twice for one order. If the user does not want to print all picture frames on a photo filmstrip, but wants to sort out some picture frames to print, the user must order the development only to check all picture frames on the developed photo film, and then order printing of designated picture frames. Then, the user has to go to the photofinisher or the agency at least four times till the user gets the photo prints of the designated picture frames.
In electronic or digital still cameras, a recording medium for storing image data of photographed images, such as a floppy disc or an LSI memory card, is loaded instead of the photo film. To make a print from the image data, the recording medium is set in an in-house printer, or is forwarded to a photofinisher. Photo prints made through the in-house printer are inferior in quality. Taking the recording medium to the photofinisher is time-consuming for the user, in the same way as set forth above with respect to the photo film.
Whether it is the photo film camera or the digital still camera, the user must carry or prepare many photo filmstrips or recording media, i.e., floppy discs or LSI memory cards, for taking many picture frames on one occasion.
In view of the foregoing, an object of the present invention is to provide a printing system which provides high-quality photo prints, saves time for ordering and getting prints, and wherein the user does not need to use a lot of photo film strips or recording media, nor to forward them to a photofinisher.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a camera for use with the printing system of the present invention.
To achieve the above object, a printing system according to the present invention is comprised of a data receiving device installed in a printing equipment, for receiving image data and ID data of the image data sent from a camera, image database for managing the image data from the data receiving device based on the ID data, a printing device for printing out a hard copy based on the image data read from the memory means, and a controlling device for controlling the printing means in accordance with print order data.
According to the present invention, a camera is comprised of an imaging device for picking up image data from a subject; and a data terminal device for sending the image data of one frame after another along with ID data of each frame to a data receiving device of a printing equipment, and print order data defining printing conditions of each frame.
Because image data of photographed frames is transferred from a camera to a printing equipment, the camera does not need any image data recording medium, but has only to have a small capacity image memory enough to store image data of one or several frames. The user of the camera does not need to take the image data recording medium or the photo film cartridge to a photofinisher""s agency or the like for printing. On the photofinisher side, the printing system of the present invention makes it possible to automatize receiving and managing the print orders, as well as operating the printing device.